A Love Re-Found
by 70's Lover
Summary: Dallas gets a note from an old flame in New York. What will he do when he finds somethings out he never knew happened? There are talks of sex but no details
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from The Outsiders. I only own my Original Characters.

In his hands sat the letter from his old flame. He wasn't sure if he should open it or not, kinda scared to know what was in the letter she wrote him. It has been three years since they last talked and suddenly he gets a letter from her.

He slowly turns the letter so the back seal is facing him. He takes his pocket knife out and slowly opens the letter using his knife. After it was opened he slowly laid his knife down and took the letter itself out

Unfolding the letter a necklace falls out, confusion is written on his face, unsure why the necklace was in the letter.

He starts reading and this is what he read:

"Dallas,

Sorry, I haven't written in a while, just wasn't sure where to send the letters. Your mom finally got the nerve up to tell me where you last were. I hope this gets to you. Well, on a plus side I'm missing you, bad side The White Wolves are at it again. This time more towards me then anyone.

The leader still thinks we aren't together or anything and I'm sending the necklace back to you to keep him thinking that. The reason is, if he found out that we're still talking or anything he'd kill me he said. So, I'm protecting myself.

God Dallas, why? Why the fuck did you leave me like this? Do you know how hard it is to walk into the hang out and not see you stretched out on the couch or anything? It's really, really hard Dallas.

The guys all say hey, well all but Markus, he's pissed more then I am about you leaving like you did. Come to New York and go to the hang out, I basically moved my shit there from my parents house since they kicked me out. I'll be there a lot, the guys don't mind me living there. Talk to you sometime Dallas.

Love,

Victoria."

Dallas sighed as he picked the necklace up off the blanket. With a yawn he climbed off the bed and went to his closet and started putting t-shirts on his bed. Buck came in and saw Dallas throwing stuff onto his bed.

"What are ya doing Dallas?" Buck asked placing a non-open beer on the night stand.

"Packing, I'm going to New York for a few weeks," Dallas told him. Buck saw the letter on the bed with the necklace.

"Alright, take the truck since it's yours and all," Buck told him. Dallas nodded and continued to throw his stuff onto the bed.

Buck left for a moment and came back with two duffel bags and started putting Dally's stuff in the bags.

"Okay, stuff's packed, I'll take my two pillow's then go say good bye to the guys and head out," Dallas said.

"Alright, take some blankets also, and don't worry, your room won't be used for anyone else," Buck told him and left with Dallas behind him.

"Good, and see ya," Dallas called grabbing the keys then putting his shoes on. He left out to the truck tossed his bags, blankets and pillows into the back then closed the tailgate and back window of the topper. He climbed in and headed to Darry's house to see who all was there.

He pulled in, got out and went inside and only saw Darry and Soda.

"Hey Dally," Soda greeted with a yawn.

"Hey, I'm leaving for a while if anyone else asks just say my mom called and wanted me to visit for a few weeks," Dallas told them and they both gave him a confused look.

"What's really going on Dallas?" Darry asked and Dally sighed.

"Just the fact that I got a letter from a friend and she's in danger and this girl is an important part of my life, if it wasn't for her I'd be dead," Dally told them. Darry sighed.

"Alright, I'll just tell them your mom wants you to visit," Darry said and Dallas left right after that and headed to New York.

A few hours later Dallas pulled into the driveway of the hang out. He stopped the truck and pulled the keys and with a shaky hand he opened the door.

He whistled a long, low whistle and got a high pitched reply. He smiled and went inside and got arms around his neck.

"DALLAS!" Victoria called happy to see him back in town.

"Hey Vicki," he replied picking her up and carrying her to the couch.

"I'm happy you got the letter," she told him and two dogs came on a run and jumped onto Dally's lap.

"Sugar, Cookie down girls," Dally said chuckling, "Yes it's good to see you both also."

The dogs jumped down and a low whistle came and Vicki returned it with a low one also. A few guys came in and saw Dallas.

"Don't," Vicki ordered seeing the pissed off looks in the eyes of the two who walked in.

"He has explaining to do Victoria," one of them told her and she sighed.

"He left because of me, I told him it was to damn dangerous and I didn't want him dead," Vicki lied and the guys rolled their eyes at her.

"Then why is he back?" Jake asked.

"Because of me also," she told him and he sighed, "oh don't start Jake."

"Sorry darling but those Wolves are out for blood and will be worse if they find out he's back because of you," Jake told her and went to a room.

She followed, "Jake I'm sorry okay, the kings wrote me saying he was dead, I had to find out for sure," Victoria told him.

"I read the note, but that was no reason to bring Dallas back to New York, shit will fly now baby girl," Jake told her in reply.

"Don't call me that okay, you know I'll never date you, plus, I brought him here for a reason alright," she told him and he sighed and pointed to a sleeping child on the bed. She nodded and he smiled.

"what do you think he'd say?" she shrugged with a smile and the little girl woke up.

"Mama?" she asked with a yawn.

"Morning sleepy head, was Uncle Jake's bed comfy?" she joked and the little girl reached up for her. The little girl nodded as Vicki picked her up and took her to the living room.

Dallas glanced up and saw her carrying a kid, he huffed 'man do I hate kids' he thought. She sat down next to him on the couch. Put the little girl on the floor and glanced at him.

"Whose kid?" he asked.

"Yours and mine," she told him quietly. He chuckled but saw the serious look in her eyes.

"You ain't shitting are you?" he asked and she shook her head no.

"It's another reason why the wolves want me dead," she told him with a glance towards him.

"Now you have a reason to go to Tulsa with me," Dallas told her and she sighed.

"You just want me to pack up all my stuff and Annie's stuff and move to Tulsa?" she asked.

"It'll be safer," he told her and watched as she stood up and went to the kitchen area of the hang out.

"My life is here, my job is here," she told him in argument.

"I can get you a full time waitress job at a bar, the guy is my friend and I live there also," Dallas told her and she chuckled as she got an apple out and started to eat it.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded, "can you give me time to think?"

"Of course," he told her and she got a glass of milk.

"Damn it, Jake get in here," Vicki called.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Dishes, can you do them?" she asked and he nodded and started on the dishes for her, "Thanks."

"Anytime," he replied.

Annie came into the kitchen, "mama, is it lunch?" she asked with a smile.

"What would you like?" Victoria asked kindly.

"Um, apple and nut-butter," she replied.

Dally gave Vicki a confused look as she placed the little one in a chair and got an apple out. Vicki cut the apple up, took the skin off it, chopped it into smaller sizes and placed two spoon fulls of peanut-butter in the middle of the plate and gave it to Annie.

"She's just like you when it comes to apples Dally," Vicki told him and he chuckled.

"It's good," Dally replied and Vicki nodded in reply.

A smile came to her face when a truck pulled in. She went straight to the door, opened it and started laughing, "Mike, stop," she called with laughter.

"Mommy ticklish," Annie spoke up with a smile.

"Are you also?" Dallas asked and Annie nodded.

"Mike please, we have company, someone you'll be happy to see," Vicki said in a soft voice.

"Oh?" Mike asked and followed Vicki to the kitchen, "Dallas?"

"Mike, I thought you'd be out of here also," Dallas said as they shook hands..

"Naw, someone had to watch out for Vicki," Mike said as he sat down across from Annie, "hey sweetie have a nice nap?"

"Yeah," Annie told him with a yawn. Mike nodded then got up and got a beer.

Vicki closed the door and shook her head no, "you know not around Annie."

"Sorry," Mike said and went to his room.

"Everything alright?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, just I hate it when the guys drink, fight or swear around Annie," Vicki replied and Dally chuckled, "what?"

"Nothing darling, just, you haven't changed much when it comes to the drinking and stuff," he told her and she smiled.

"Yeah, well, it's just a habit not to allow it near me and ever since she came around I hated it twice as bad," she told him and got two Pepsi's from the fridge and handed him one. She got Annie a small cup of apple juice.

"Tank you," Annie said with a smile.

"You're welcome sweetie, also, baby girl, I'd like you to meet your daddy," Vicki said and Annie glanced up at Dally and smiled.

"Hi daddy," Annie said softly.

"Hi Annie," Dally greeted back with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Tulsa Johnny and Ponyboy are running from a few Socials. They get to Pony's house and ran inside. Everyone but Dallas is sitting there.

"Um, where's Dallas?" Johnny asked out of breath.

"Well, he went to New York, his mom called and wanted him to visit for a while, he didn't have any time so say goodbye to anyone so he stopped in, told us to let you all know and left," Darry replied entering from the kitchen.

"Oh, okay," Johnny shyly replied and went into the bathroom.

"Didn't he have a lady up in New York? A Victoria I think?" Steve asked and the guys all shrugged. Steve got thinking that Dallas did mention a few times about a girl named Victoria in New York.

"So, a few weeks with out Dallas and his attitude, this will be odd," Two-Bit spoke up and got a chuckle from everyone.

"Why were you two on a run?" Darry asked.

"Socials," Pony simply replied, "we were walking here from the store and they started chasing us."

Darry shook his head and went back to the kitchen to finish up supper. A while later everyone went to the dinning room and ate. It was a silent meal since they didn't have Dallas and his mouth there.

Victoria and Dallas were sitting in the living room of the hang out talking, "so your mom bought this place for you after Annie came around?"

"Yeah, she said she didn't want a good for nothing daughter of hers and a child from a hood living in her house," Victoria replied still upset about the fact her mother still isn't talking to her.

Dally glanced over and saw the yawn she was trying to hide, "let's head to bed," Dally told her and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah since Annie's in her room which is joint to mine and the only door to use is the one from our room. Her window's locked and nailed shut so no one can enter," Victoria told him.

"Protective much?" Dally joked.

"Yeah, well around here I gotta be," she told him as they entered her room. Victoria went to the door and slowly opened it and saw that Annie was peacefully sleeping. She smiled as she shut the light off and closed the door a little bit. She turned to Dally and went over to him and sat on the bed, "when did you bring your stuff here?"

"Jake did for me while you went to the store, I heard the front door shut and a little bit later it opened again and he was carrying my stuff," Dally told her and she chuckled.

"That sounds like Jake for ya," she replied as she got up and went to her closet to find an outfit for the next day. After she had it picked out she went to her dresser and changed into a pair of shorts.

"So baby girl, what have you been up to the past three years, well besides taking care of Annie?" Dally asked as she joined him on the bed.

"Keeping the boys in line, missing you like hell," she told him, the rest of her sentence was muffled by Dally as he kissed her. She giggled a little as his hand slid up her side. She pulled back, "Dally we can't."

"Can't what?" he asked getting off her.

"We can't have sex tonight," she told him straight out. He sighed.

"I wasn't going to go that far, since look what happened the last time we went that far," Dally told her and she just chuckled.

"True, but I do still love you Dally," she told him.

"Ditto," was all he said. She kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Man, it's boring with out Dallas here," Two-Bit spoke up.

"I know, it's quiet also," Darry spoke up from his spot at the table since they all were playing poker.

"I'm heading to bed," Pony spoke up with a yawn. Everyone nodded and he went to his room and passed out right when his head hit the pillow. A while later Soda climbed into bed and fell asleep also.

"Well, I'm heading to bed also, whoever wants to stay go a head," Darry spoke up as he went to his room.

A while later Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny went to the living room and they all fell asleep on the floor.

The next morning Dallas woke up and Vicki wasn't there. He looked around the room and saw the bathroom door cracked open. He slowly climbed out of bed and went that way and heard the soft humming Victoria does when she's in the shower.

He slowly entered the bathroom, "morning Vicki."

"Morning Dallas," she greeted as she stuck her head out from the shower, "you look like you need a shower also." He took the hint and undressed and got into the shower with her.

"Vicki, better hurry doll or you'll be late for work!" Jake called, "yes I'll watch Annie for you."

"Shit, be right out Jake," she called back but got pinned to the wall by Dallas.

A while later they get out and get dressed. She quickly brushed her hair and put it up and turned to Dally, "where do you work?"

"The Crazy Eights," she told him as she slipped her work shirt on since she had to change her shirt quick like. He let out a wolf whistle and she smiled his way.

"So, you of all people work at that rowdy bar?" Dally asked confused since the last thing he knew she hated that place.

"Yeah, I needed a job and the owner was hiring," she told him as she started to do her make up.

"I'll drive you," Dally told her and she smiled his way.

"Thanks, well we better head out after I get my skirt on instead of pants and in the closet are my black heels can you get them for me?" she asked and he nodded and went to the closet for her shoes. She quickly changed into her short black skirt she has to wear for work. She came out of the bathroom and Dallas glanced up and smiled at her.

"Looking good," he told her and she chuckled with a smile.

"Thanks, I just need to do my make up then I am done," she told him and quickly finished doing her make up. When she was done, "I'm ready."

"Okay, let's go doll," he told her and the two of them left. When they got to the living room Annie ran over to her.

"Bye mama," she told her mommy with a hug.

"Bye baby girl, you be good for uncle Jake okay," Vicki told her daughter, "Daddy probably will be with mommy since it's been a while since daddy and mommy saw each other okay."

"Okay bye," Annie said and went over to Jake.

"Jake please remember the rules around her, no drinking, no smoking," she started.

"Or fighting or swearing I know baby girl, now head out before you're late," Jake told her and got a glare, "sorry."

"It's alright this time Jake," Vicki said and left with Dallas.

"So hunny, what all do you do here?" Dallas asked once they got to the bar since the ride there was a silent one.

"Just take the drunks their drinks and work behind the bar," she told him and spotted a truck the Wolves drive, "fuck."

"What?" Dallas asked.

"The wolves are here," she told him, "well some of them are."

"Oh, well, let's go in anyways, they won't like me if they try stuff with you," Dally told her.

"They always do," she replied with a sigh as they went inside and she went to work after giving Dallas her jacket.

"I'll make sure they don't babe," he told her and watched her go to the bar. He watched as a guy gave her a hug and she just chuckled and went to work.

A while later Dallas went to the bar and Vicki glanced over, "what do you want sir?" she asked with a chuckle. He chuckled back.

"Just a beer doll," he told her and she got him a beer, popped the top for him, "thanks Vicki."

"Anytime Dally," she told him and stopped in fear when a few of the wolves looked their way.

"What?" he asked kindly.

"They heard me," she replied and he sighed and just stayed where he was. The four wolves that were in the bar went to the bar and sat down next to Dallas.

"So, Dallas, what brings you back to New York city?" Mark the head Wolf asked.

"Just am," Dallas replied as he slowly drank his beer. Vicki got the wolves all each a beer and took a drink of Dally's, "why don't you get one baby?"

"Can't drink while I'm working, so shh," she told him and he chuckled. A few seconds later a mixed drink was placed in front of her. She glanced up and the guy who gave her a hug was standing there, "what's this?"

"A new drink I want you to try it, don't worry there's no coconut or pineapple in it," Frank told her. She nodded and took a drink, "well?"

"It's good, I'll pay for it if you need me to," Vicki told him and he shook his head no.

"It's on me," he replied and she drank it more.

"You don't really have anyone but the wolves and him," Frank told her.

"Yeah," was all she said with a glare to towards the wolves.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Dallas and Vicki were in her bathroom talking. She was in the shower and he was sitting on the toilet.

"Baby, I'm not sure right now okay, I just, I don't know," she told him for the third time.

"Well think about it, you'll be away from the Wolves, we'll be a family like we always wanted," Dally told her as he got undressed to join her.

"I know Dally, but it's just the fact that a big change for Annie and I," she told him and felt arms around her waist.

"I know it will be darling," Dally replied with a sigh as he pressed his body against hers.

"It's just, I'm scared in a way Dally," she admitted.

"About what?" he asked and she sighed.

"The Wolves, they told me somehow they'll find me wherever I go and I'm scared they'd follow and shit would fly and then you'd be going to a funeral and raising your daughter," she told him as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair.

He stiffened up, scared that she was right, "I, I can promise you that if the Wolves did follow us to Tulsa the gangs there would have it out with them and the wolves would loose."

"Really?" she asked and he nodded in reply, "Can I think some more please? I mean it'll be nice to get out of New York finally but at the same time mine and Annie's lives are here."

"Yeah you can think it over more baby girl," he told her and saw a small tattoo on her shoulder, "where'd that come from?"

"Oh my butterfly, just a small thing I got a couple months after Annie was born just a small thing, her name is under it," she told him and he looked better and moved some soap that was on it and smiled when he saw Annie's name.

"It's cute hun," he told her and she chuckled, "what?"

"Nothing just I always knew you had a soft spot," she told him and he chuckled this time.

"Yeah I know it doesn't come out as much as anyone would like," he told her and she smiled as she turned to face him and kissed him.

"I do love you Dallas," she told him.

"Ditto babe," he told her and she chuckled.

"Do you ever say those words?" she asked and he smiled and shrugged.

"When I wanna and not picking on the girl I love," he told her and she chuckled, "You know I love you."

"I know," she told him and finished getting the soap rinsed off her body, "you need to shower also so I'll step out so you can get a shower in and also so I can get Annie around, once a week she goes to work with me to play with the owners kids."

"Nice well I'll hurry up and tag along also," he told her and she smiled as she got out of the shower and went to her room to get dressed.

"Okay," she called as she closed the door and then went to her dresser and started to go through her dresser and got her clothing around. A few moments later Dallas came in and saw her sitting in front of her mirror doing her make up. He got dressed and just watched her do her hair and make up.

"What's the fancy hair style for?" he asked.

"Oh nothing actually, just wanted to do something different today," she told him and he smiled.

'You do look good," he told her and she smiled at him as she stood up and went over to him, "short enough dress?" he joked.

"Maybe, maybe not," she replied and pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.

"Hmm, what do you have in mind?" he asked but cut off with a kiss from her.

"Just maybe tonight things might happen," she told him and he smiled up at her.

"Darling you gotta be leaving soon," Jake called to her.

"I'm ready and we're just getting ready to leave," Vicki called and got off Dallas and fixed her lipstick quick like and left with Dallas behind her, "Annie sweetie are you ready to go hang out with Jane and Alex?"

"Ready mama," Annie called as she ran over to Dallas and he picked her up and the three of them left to go to Vicki's work.

A few moments later they all arrived at The Crazy Eights and Annie instantly ran into the play room and started playing with the bosses girls.

"Cute," was all Dally said and they both went to the bar and in walked the whole Wolves gang.

"Fuck, why do the damn Wolves gotta be such a pain in the damn ass?" Vicki asked with a sigh and the roll of her eyes.

"Who knows Vicki, but they are going after a pretty lady," Jason the bartender told her she just smiled.

"What do you want?" she asked and he smiled.

"You to try this strawberry mix I made," he told her and she took it and tried a sip then drank some more.

"This is good," she told him.

"Thanks it's called Vicki's Favorite," Jason told her and she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Sweet I have my own drink here, even though I might not be here much longer," she whispered in Jason's ear.

He gave her a confused look and pulled her to the office and closed the door, "what do you mean?"

"Just the fact that Dallas wants me to move with him, well me and Annie to get away from the Wolves," she told him softly.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Tulsa," she said in return.

"Well it will get you away from the Wolves and trust me you and Annie need that darling," he told her and she smiled back and they went to the main part of the bar. Dallas gave her a questioning look. She went over to him.

"I just told him what's going on is all," she told Dallas and Dallas nodded.

"Okay," was all Dallas said with a sigh. She took his hand and nodded yes to him and he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"You will?" he asked and she nodded again, "well tomorrow I'll help you two pack and we'll leave shortly after."

"Sounds good to me," she told him and she went back to work. The first customers of hers were The Wolves. She went over to them and sighed, "what do you all want?"

"Just beers," the head wolf ordered and watched her every move as she went to the bar to get the five beers. She came back and after she had all the beers on the table he stood up and tried to pull her into a kiss. Dallas went over and shoved the Wolf away.

"Leave her be," Dallas ordered standing protectively in front of Vicki.

"Or what Winston?" Taylor the head guy asked.

"Dallas don't please, let's just go to the bar and let them be," she begged dragging Dallas behind her as she went to the bar.

"They need to be dealt with Vicki," Dallas told her as they got to the bar.

"I know, but not by you, please," she told him and he saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just, the wolves made a promise to me if you tried to fight them they'd kill you," she whispered and he wasn't liking that.

"Oh really?" he asked and she lightly nodded hating the fact that he could be killed if he starts anything with the damn wolves, "trust me, I ain't ready to die." she smiled with a chuckle, "now, I'd like a beer, how about a pretty lady get it for me?"

"Coming right up," she told him and got him his beer, popped the top on it and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he told her.

"Welcome Dallas," she told him.

A few hours later Annie went out of the play room and over to Dally who was sitting on a couch. She climbed up on his lap and fell asleep. Vickie clocked out and went over there and smiled, "Dally we better head home so we can start packing while sleepy head here is in bed."

"Okay Vicki," Dallas softly told her standing up, he picked Annie up in the process. The three of them went to the car and after they all were in.

"I told my boss I'll be leaving as soon as the stuff is packed, he wished me luck where ever I was going and he also gave me a months pay to help get settled in," Vicki told Dallas who chuckled.

"I have a place we can stay, it's cheap," he told her.

"If it's connected to a bar we can until we find a better place after we both get working," she told him and he sighed, "I'm sorry Dallas but I'm not going to be the only one paying the bills."

"I know, I can get a job at the stables, I put an application in and before I came here they asked if I could start as soon as I get back, I told them I would," Dally told her and she smiled at him. He pulled into the driveway, after she got out she got Annie out of her car seat and the three went inside. Vicki put Annie to bed and then went to hers and Dally's room.

"So wanna pack up all but the bed stuff tonight since there's not much and all her toys are out in the living room, I can have Jake pack those for us?" she asked.

"Sounds good, I'll start packing your clothes all but an outfit for you and an outfit for Annie while you go talk to Jake about packing the toys and whatever else is out there," he told her and she nodded and went to the living room and Jake was reading the newspaper.

"Hey Jake," she greeted as she sat down with him on the couch.

"Hey Vicki, you okay?" he asked and she shrugged in reply, "what's going on?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be a sweetheart and pack all of Annie's toys and everything else that's mine and hers up that's out here?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Let me guess you decided to pack you and Annie up and move to Tulsa?" he asked and she nodded, "well it'll be a better life, you won't have to worry about looking over your shoulder every day worrying about The Wolves."

"I know that's why I decided to move there, also to be with Dallas, well, if you'd do this for me it'll mean a lot since I have a lot to pack in the bedrooms," she told him.

"Okay, yeah I'll go out and get the boxes from the shed and bring them all in, I'll bring four of them to your room for you and Annie, since they are the bigger boxes and all," Jake told her. She nodded and went to the room. Dallas had all of her clothing in one of his bags and Annie's was in the other bag.

"Before you ask, I put my few things in with your clothing," he told her and she smiled at him and kissed him, "I do love you Vicki."

"I love you too Dallas, well, um, let's get rest of my stuff packed, please be careful with the records, they were my fathers and he gave them all to me since he never listened to them," she told him and watched him wrap them up in a few blankets of Annie's that were in the closet. She started to pack some of her other stuff that she had and Jake came in with five boxes for them.

"Here you go Vicki," Jake told her and she nodded.

"Thanks," she told him with a yawn.

"Babe, go to bed, I'll pack while you sleep," Dallas told her, she sighed and crawled into bed, even though she hated to let Dallas pack all the stuff on his own. But she was tired. Not even a few seconds after she was in bed, she was asleep. Dallas looked over and smiled when he saw she was asleep. He finished packing up all her stuff that was in the room. After the stuff was packed, which wasn't a lot of stuff, he climbed into bed and fell asleep also.

The next morning Dallas woke up to an empty bed. He huffed and crawled out of bed. He glanced into Annie's room and Annie was gone also. He chuckled as he breathed in and smelt something cooking. He chuckled and went to the living room area and saw Vicki at the stove cooking.

"Hey darling," Dallas greeted with a smile.

"Hey, want some breakfast?" she asked kindly.

"Sure, what's cooking?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Just french toast, eggs and bacon," she replied.

"You can cook?" he joked.

"Well yeah Dallas, I can cook," she replied and he chuckled.

"That's good, I'm in love with a girl who can cook," he told her and went over to her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Dallas," she told him with a smile.

"Love you too darling," he told her.

"Daddy," a little voice came from behind him.

"Well hello there little lady," Dallas greeted picking Annie up.

"Morning daddy, mommy is breaky done?" Annie asked kindly.

"Almost baby girl," Vicki told her with a smile. She liked the looks of Dallas holding his own daughter like that, "You're all smiles Dallas."

"Just actually happy for once, I have my two girls," Dally told her in reply and she smiled at him, "so today's the day we move you and Annie to Tulsa huh?"

"Yeah, it is," Vicki spoke up softly.

Dallas went over to her, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired a little," she replied and chuckled, "you are a bed hog my love."

"Yeah sorry about that, I need to get used to sharing the bed every night," he told her in reply.

"It's alright, with Annie around you'll get used to it quickly, I know I did," Vicki replied as she plated the now done food. She placed two plates on the table then plated the third plate. Dallas put Annie in her chair and sat down after Vicki was sat down. Vicki grabbed Annie's plate and started to cut the food up for her.

"Thankie Mommy," Annie spoke with a mouthful.

"You're welcome sweetie," Vicki replied with a smile as her daughter ate her food and got all messy, "I guess someone will need a bath after breakfast."

Annie nodded with a smile as she ate more. The dogs came over and stretched out on the floor, "Oh, I'll give Buck a call quick like after we're done and talk to him about Star and Cookie." Vicki nodded with a mouthful.

"Sounds good," Vicki replied.

A while later everyone was done eating. Dallas collected the plates and placed them in the sink after giving Star and Cookie the left overs. Vicki just smiled at that and didn't complain or anything. She took Annie to the bathroom and gave her a bath after the water was to the right height. As Vicki gave Annie her bath Dallas took all the bags and boxes to the truck with the help of Jake. Vicki entered the bedroom with a now clean and dressed Annie. She placed Annie on the bed, grabbed hairbrush and a hair tie and sat behind Annie to brush her hair out. After her hair was brushed Vicki did Annie's hair in two braids that met in the back as one braid.

"looking good baby girl," Vicki told Annie who gave her mommy a hug in reply.

"Love you mama," Annie told her softly.

"Love you too baby girl, well lets help daddy and take these two pillows and the small bag out okay," Vicki suggested and Annie nodded in reply and grabbed the two pillows of Dallas's.

They got to the truck and Annie handed Dallas the pillows, "thank you baby girl," Dallas told her happily.

"Welcome Daddy," Annie replied with a smile. Dallas took the bag from Vicki and placed it in the back of the truck. Star and Cookie came on a run and jumped into the back of the truck and fell asleep.

"Oh, did you grab my makeup bag babe?" Vicki asked.

"No, it should be in our bathroom on the counter," Dallas called, Vicki nodded and ran inside and got her makeup bag. She went to the truck, placed it in and she got hugged from behind. She turned and Jake was there. She closed the back of the truck up and went to the front with Jake behind her.

"Dallas, keep them two safe," Jake ordered.

"I will, trust me," Dallas replied as the two of them shook hands, "well, let's head to Tulsa ladies." Vicki put Annie in her car seat, buckled her in then climbed in. Dallas climbed in also and they headed to Tulsa.


	5. Chapter 5

*A/N: I'm sorry for not updating as soon as needed. I also apologize for all mistakes there are.*

A while later they arrived at Tulsa and Dallas pulled into the driveway of Darry's house. That's the first place he wanted to go. He wanted to see his friends and introduce them all to his girl and their daughter.

"Vicki, we're at a friends of mine, let's head on in," Dallas said lightly shaking her since she fell asleep.

"Mama, up," Annie spoke and Vicki woke up with a yawn, "Daddy said we're here."

"Okay, well let's get the two dogs out and we go in, let them two go potty and all first," Vicki replied still yawning. Dallas smiled as he got Annie out of the car seat. Vicki opened the tailgate and the dogs got out and ran around.

"Dallas?" a guy asked from behind him. Dally turned and saw Two-Bit.

"Hey man, this is my family, Vicki my girl, Annie our daughter and Star and Cookie our other two kids," Dallas introduced.

"Nice to meet you two and you two also," Two-Bit said as the dogs sniffed him, "I don't have dogs so don't worry you two." They wagged their tails and jumped up on him to get petted.

"Starlight, Cookie down," Vicki called and chuckled when they got down, ran to the porch, laid down and fell asleep.

"Silly dogs," Annie said making them all laugh.

"Well, let's go inside," Dally said and Vicki took Annie. Dallas led them up to the door and walked right in after opening the door. Vicki hesitantly followed.

"It's alright Vicki, no one here will hurt you," Two-Bit told her as he walked up behind her seeing the nervous look in her eyes. She nodded and went inside.

When she got inside a few guys were there, Star was on the couch with a guy using his leg as a pillow.

"Hey Vicki have a seat," Dallas greeted. Vicki sat down in a chair and placed Annie on the floor who looked around and went to Dally and sat on his lap.

"Hey Dallas, whose the little one?" a muscular guy asked from the kitchen doorway.

Dally smiled and said, "Mine and Vicki's daughter, her name is Annie."

Annie waved and everyone waved back, that was until she heard Mickey, her head lifted a little and turned to the TV and a smile came on her face. She turned on Dally's lap and stared at the TV.

"Oh boy, her favorite show her uncle got her hooked on is on," Vicki joked and got a smile from Annie.

"Mommy, it's Mickey," Annie said with a smile.

"I know baby, I know," was all Vicki said with a smile, "Uh, Dallas, are you going to be nice and introduce all of us or do I have to do it myself?"

"Huh?" Dally asked looking at her.

She chuckled and before she said something Annie did, "Daddy who they?" she was looking around the room.

"Annie, these are daddies friends, this one next to Star whose a pillow is Steve, the one on the floor watching Mickey is Two-Bit we met him outside, The tall one by Mommy is Darry, the two who came from the other room are Soda and Pony, guys this is Annie and my girl Vicki."

"Nice to finally meet the girl Dally talked about a lot of," Steve said and Vicki glanced at Dally who chuckled. Sugar climbed up on Vicki's lap.

"Oh my silly puppy, you're not a lap dog anymore," Vicki joked as Sugar just laid down with a sigh, "Annie, your dog is silly."

"Your doggie mommy mines Star," Annie replied.

"Stealing Star now huh?" Vicki asked and Annie nodded and stretched out on the couch with Star. She looked up at Steve and smiled. Steve smiled back.

"So this is your big puppy?" Steve asked Annie petting Star.

"She my big puppy," Annie replied with a smile, "Mommy, can we have more puppies?"

"Ask dad since you know we'll be living with a friend of his so it's up to Daddy and his friend, not just mommy," Vicki replied and looked at Dallas.

"Daddy?" she asked in a soft voice and with a puppy look.

"I'll have to talk to Buck but if he says yes and mommy says yes then possibly," Dally told her and Annie smiled and hugged Star and slowly fell asleep.

"She had a long night, don't know why she'd be the tired one, unless Star shared her bed," Vicki spoke up with a yawn.

"All I know is that Sugar climbed in between us last night, I guess she was scared we'd forget her or something," Dally told her.

"Yeah, like I'd forget my other two girls," Vicki said and the rest laughed, "Sugar come on mommies gotta get up."

Sugar didn't budge, "Sugar Marie Winston down," Vicki said and Sugar got down and went over to Dally and laid down, "thank you, you're getting heavy on my lap."

"nice name for a dog," Darry spoke up.

"Thanks, Sugar got her name from Dallas since she'd lick up any sugar I dropped on accident when she was a puppy," Vicki said and Darry laughed.

"What about Star?" Darry asked sitting on the floor next to her.

"Dally show Dar the reason she got her name," Vicki said and lifted Stars right ear and showed him a small spot that looks like a star, "that's the only white on her is that."

"Pretty, they both are pitbulls right?" Darry asked.

"Yeah and the best dogs I've owned," Vicki said with a smile. Darry smiled back.

"well, I'll get sleepy head and you get the other two kids and we'll head to Bucks, put her to bed and you can go to bed also Vicki," Dallas said and Vicki nodded, "well you coming?"

"Yeah, just this chair is comfy and I don't feel like moving much," Vicki joked and slowly got up and then said, "go bye-bye?" Both dogs perked up and ran to the door and waited for Dallas and Vicki.

"Nice way to get them up," Soda joked.

"The main way that or another and I'm not saying that right now," Vicki said.

"Oh food time?" Dally asked and she glared at him, he had a smile on his face.

"Brat, now the kids will want food when we get there," she said jokingly.

"Oh Victoria, lighten up a little," Dally joked back.

"Dallas Allen," she said and walked out before he called her, her full name, she stopped at the door, "by the way, it was nice meeting you all, maybe next time we'll get to talk a little more."

"nice to meet you both also," Darry said and watched as they all loaded up into the truck and left.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at Bucks and Vicki glanced at Dally, "Really?" she asked in a joking matter.

"Funny, well, let's get you and the three kids inside and you and them all in bed, I'll have Buck help me bring the stuff in," Dally told her.

She nodded and climbed out of the truck. She took Annie out of her car seat and they slowly went to the front porch.

Dallas opened the back of the truck allowing the two dogs to jump out. They ran up to the porch and stood by Vicki.

"Well, let's go to the room," Dallas said as he opened the door.

Vicki sighed and followed him into the building, Star was on one side and Sugar was on the other of her.

They were keeping an eye out for anyone who'd want to hurt their master.

The five of them went to the room and Dallas opened the door and allowed Vicki, Sugar and Star to enter first.

"It's a nice room, Annie can have the couch for now," Vicki told Dallas with a smile as she laid the sleeping child on the couch.

"Yeah, knowing them two they'll stay close to the door with all the parting that goes on," Dallas said getting a sigh from Vicki, "Nothing will happen to you or Annie when I'm around. Oh just wondering, but, is Annie short for something?"

"Okay and yes, it's short for Annabelle," Vicki told him and he smiled, "Yes, after your mother."

"It's a pretty name Victoria," he told her and she chuckled.

"Thanks, Dallas," she told him and he chuckled.

"I'm going to go down and start unloading the truck, I'll get Buck to help and you can meet him when everything is up here, then, I'll talk to him about getting you a job as a waitress, tomorrow I start my job at the stables," Dallas spoke softly seeing his daughter on the couch asleep with Star and Sugar on the floor next to the couch.

"Okay, I'll be in here with the kids," Vicki replied.

He nodded and went downstairs and over to the bar, "hey Buck, can I get you to help me bring the boxes up to mine and Vicki's room?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah," Buck replied following Dallas out to the truck.

Dally opened the tailgate and the window of the topper and the two of them started to take the bags and boxes up to the room.

Dallas opened the door and smiled when he saw Vicki stretched out on the bed asleep.

"Let's just put them at the end of the bed since the dogs are still by Annie, after Vicki wakes up her and I will take care of the stuff," Dallas spoke getting a nod from Buck in return.

After they had the boxes down they went and finished unloading the truck.

Two hours alter they had all the boxes and bags out of the back of the truck.

"I have a small bed in the basement that used to by my kid sisters bed I could bring up for the kid," Buck told Dallas.

"Okay, thanks man, do you need help bringing it up?" Dallas asked.

"No, it's not that big," Buck replied and left to go get the bed.

"Hmm, Dally is that you?" Vicki asked with her eyes still shut.

"Yeah it is Vicki, Buck and I just brought up all the boxes and everything and he just went to get a bed for Annie," Dallas replied and Vicki slowly sat up with a yawn.

"Okay," she replied as she stretched.

A few moments later of silence there was a light knock on the door. Dallas went over and opened it, allowing Buck to enter with the wooden frame.

"The rest got ruined, but I'll help get you a mattress and all if needed," Buck replied, "Before you two ask if she needs a job she can be a waitress or a bar tender if she's good at it."

"She used to work at the Cray Eight's up in New York," Dallas replied.

"Really, that rowdy bar?" Buck asked getting a nod from Vicki.

"I was a bartender and a waitress both there," Vicki replied kinda scared of Buck.

"i won't hurt you or your daughter Vicki," Buck told her.

"Mama?" a small voice came from the couch.

Dallas went over, "good morning sleepy head," he greeted with a smile.

"Oh daddy," Annie replied giving her daddy a hug as he picked her up.

"So, when, when can I start sir?" Vicki asked shyly as Dallas sat on the bed next to her.

"Tonight if you'd like, I have a spare room downstairs that's used for just a couch that your daughter can play in, I have a small gate we can use so she won't go into the bar area," Buck told her.

"okay sounds good, Annie honey find your three favorite toys to take down and play," Vicki told her daughter.

"Okay mama,"Annie said softly as she climbed off her daddy's lap, "which boxie?"

"This one honey, daddy packed all your toys in here for you," Dallas said grabbing a bigger box and pulled it to her. He opened the box and Annie grabbed a big brown teddy bear, a small pink stuffed pig and a doll.

"Awe honey, I forgot you had this one, do you remember who gave it to you?" Vicki asked looking at the doll.

"Nana Winston?" Annie asked and Vicki nodded.

"My mom gave that to her?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah when she turned one she got it as a birthday gift," Vicki replied softly.

"It's a pretty doll, ready to go downstairs and play?" Dallas asked.

Annie nodded, "I'll do a quick change into something other than this skirt I've had on for a day and a half now," Vicki replied and went through the bag of clothes, grabbed a shorter black skirt and a tighter red tank top. She took them to the bathroom with her that was joined to the bedroom. She did a quick change and went back into the bedroom. Where she did her hair and make up, when she was done she slipped on her black heals.

"Well, let's go downstairs," Vicki spoke softly with a yawn, "Sugar, Star downstairs to watch Annie."

The dogs perked up and went to the door and waited, "good dogs," Buck replied and they all went downstairs, "here's where you'll be working, Dallas you can put her and the dogs in that room, that's the spare room, the gate is in the closet in there," Buck said to everyone.

"Okay," Dallas said and took Annie to the room.

Vicki followed and sat Annie down to talk to her, "Okay sweetie, Mommy is going to be working okay, if you need anything have Star bark twice, just say twice and she'll bark for mommy okay?" Vicki told her daughter.

"Okay mama, I be good in here, Uncie Buck, do you got munchy?" Annie asked.

"Uncie Buck, I like that, what would you like Annie?" Buck asked.

"Cookies?" Annie asked and Buck looked to Vicki who nodded.

"You know, I might just have some for you," Buck said and Annie jumped with glee, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Annie said.

"Mommy will be right out there okay, Star will be in here of course and you know Sugar she'll follow mommy and stay behind the bar, but, you stay in here and be good girl okay?"

"Okay mama, love you," Annie said smiling.

"Love you too honey," Vicki replied as they hugged.

Annie let go and watched as her mommy and daddy kissed, "I'll stick around in here in case she needs something, I'm not in the mood to drink or anything tonight," Dallas told her.

"Okay thanks Dally, love you," Vicki told him.

"Love you too Vicki," Dallas said and Annie and Dallas watched as Vicki left to go to her first day of work.


	7. The End

As Dallas and Annie were in the spare room Buck came in with a plate of cookies, "I have two types here, is there a young lady who asked for them?" Buck said entering the room.

"Me," Annie said softly.

"Me who?" Buck asked and saw the grin on Dally's face.

"Me, Annie," Annie said with a smile.

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so before?" Buck asked jokingly, "I have a sugar cookie and peanut butter, which one would you like?"

"Nut butter," Annie said with a smile and Buck handed her a peanut butter cookie, "tank you Uncie Buck."

"You're welcome sweetie, you know, it's going to be good to have a little one like you around the house, you can help me a lot, do you like to bake?" Buck replied.

"A lot with mama," Annie replied.

"You know, if you ask mommy and daddy, maybe tomorrow the two of us, even mommy can help, can make a cake of your choice," Buck told her.

"A chocy cake with nilla frosting and pink glitter?" Annie asked.

"That does sound really good, while mommy is at work if daddy wants to the three of us could go to the store and pick out the cake mix and everything to go on it and possibly a cereal you like and other goodies?" Buck replied.

Dallas was shocked as hell to see this side of Buck, the last time he saw this side was last year at Christmas when Buck's two younger sisters came to stay for a week.

"I would like to, how about we go talk to mommy about it?" Dallas said.

"YES!" Annie squealed happily as daddy picked her up.

The three of them went out to the main bar and Vicki was leaning against the bar top since there was only three people there. Dallas looked at Buck who nodded.

"Okay, the bar is closing early tonight you three, sorry but I have personal business to take care of and I need my bar maid to help out with it," Buck called and the three drunks left the bar.

"What's going on?" Vicki asked kindly.

"We're going shopping for food and other stuff we all will need, you three are welcome to live here as long as you like," Buck told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Buck," Vicki told him with a smile.

"You're welcome, don't need the little one to be out in the cold or anything and I know Dally's dad won't care," Buck replied

"Well, lets go shopping then," Vicki replied, "Sugar, Star, protect the house." The dogs went and sat in the chairs there were on each side of the door.

"Cute, I'll also lock the door so no one will enter," Buck said as they all left the house.

"Okay," Vicki replied, "Crap, my purse is in the room."

"My wallet also, I'll run up and get them," Dallas said. He went inside and ran up the stairs to the room. He grabbed her black purse and his wallet off the night stand and went back downstairs, "here you go."

"Thanks," Vicki replied as she took it.

Buck closed and locked the door. The four of them went to the car, Dallas quickly got the car seat out of the truck and put it in the backseat of the car. Vicki placed Annie in the car seat, buckled her in then got into the car so they all could go to the store.

Dallas got into the passenger seat as Buck climbed into the drivers seat. After they all were in the car Buck drove them to the store.

They finally arrived at the store and Vicki was happy about that, there was some things she really needed to get her and Annie both.

Vicki climbed out of the car, unhooked Annie's buckles on the car seat, picked her up and they all went inside after Dallas and Buck were out and the doors were all closed.

"Dally, I'll take Annie this way, there's a few lady things I need to pick up," Vicki told Dally.

"Okay, I have a few things to get so I'll walk around with Buck, then let's meet in the baking aisle," Dallas said.

"Okay," Vicki replied as she put Annie in the cart so she was sitting in the seat.

After the shopping they all met up at the cash register, Dally and Buck paid for everything and then they all headed home.

A couple years later Vicki and Dallas got married to make the family complete. Everyone was happy for the two of them and for Annie now that her mommy and daddy made the family whole, not that it wasn't before.

A day later Vicki sprung the news onto Dally that another little one was on the way, a few months later Alexander James Winston came into the world. Alexander was Vicki's fathers name and James is Dally's dad's name so they combined the two for their son.

Everyone lived a long, happy life as one big family, the end.


End file.
